DNA never lies
by Pickl3lily
Summary: Title isn't 100% related to story. When Artemis was revived, he wasn't strictly the same. Does he love... Someone? What is it he isn't telling Holly? Possibly a multi-chapter... Haven't decided... Review please! Xxx


**I understand that there might be several mistakes but I wrote this on an IPad with a busted screen in the midst of doing a load of coursework. Really, I probably shouldn't have wasted so much time when I have so much work to be done but, I just couldn't get this off ,y mind... Hopefully you enjoy. I hereby disclaim! **It three five days after Atremis returned that Holly realised something was off. His memories had returned, and yes, he was still as smart as before... Or seemed to be; he knew everything he used to and still had his skills of piano-playing and languages and painting, but new things were taking him much longer to learn. It was just over two weeks when everyone realised that Artemis was more... Active than before. He would walk around more, showed more of an interest when Juliet would natter on about her wrestling moves and Butler had even caught him sat in the sun, eyes closed and smiling. Smiling. Not smirking, not one of his almost vampiric grins, a real, genuine smile. Everyone had noticed these subtle changes and Holly noticed more than anyone, having taken it upon herself to act almost as Artemis' sentry, keeping watch on him almost all day-long, going as far as to sleep at the bottom of his gigantic bed. The only time she wasn't around him was when her petite elven frame gave into exhaustion and she fell into a deep slumber; it was at this time when Holly would be mysteriously moved into Fowl's bed, where she would wake hours later to find that Artemis was nowhere to be found. Nobody knew where he disappeared to at these times for a long while,until finally, unable to bear the ignorance any longer, Holly demanded to know the truth.

"Ah... Well, you see... Holly, since my, er, return I suppose one might call it, I have had an almost overwhelming urge to be more active." Holly's puzzled expression urged him on. "I'm restless. I see a fight and I have battle scenarios form in my head, I see the sun is out and I want nothing more than to be bathed in, it feels like I have been deprived access to it for so long that I actually crave it. But I think most surprising is... I seem to find myself, er, seeking out Juliet."

Holly's expression was suddenly downcast. "Oh. I, er, didn't realise you and Juliet were, um... Dating?" glancing fleetingly at Artemis, she saw a sudden look of surprise flash across his features before being replaced with... Revulsion?

"Me and JULIET? Please Holly, no! Yes I admit that I do love her. I have grown up my whole life in the me house as her, with her brother acting as a second father to me. As such, mine and Juliet's relationship could never be anything amorous as it is already familial. When I returned from Hybras and discovered I had two younger siblings, Butler asked if I was disappointed that they were both boys. I said nothing but I wasn't, in truth I already had a sister."

Artemis looked almost as surprised as Holly did at his long-winded explanation. It was only when Holly inquired as to why he was seeking her out if not for romantic reasons that he remembered their previous conversation. "Ah yes, we'll you see, I have been exercising." cue laugh... Or not. Holly, he had expected to burst into loud guffaws, but none came, her mouthing gaping like a fish. He swiftly closed it, pushing her jaw upwards with a long, pale finger.

"Anyway... Since my return, I have discovered I am suddenly more capable of combat. As I said previously, Juliet is much like my sister, and so I trust her. She has been helping me develop exercise and training routines as well as testing my abilities. As to why the sudden onset of my physical prowess-" Here Holly did insert a snort of derision, "-I have developed a theory and Foaly seems to have confirmed my suspicions. "

It was here in the conversation that Artemis decided to walk over to the fridge and fetch out a bottle of spring water, before taking a long drink from it. Impatient and growing frustrated as more questions were given with little to no answers, Holly swiped the bottle from him and fixed him with narrowed eyes and an expression that told Artemis that he better get on with it.

"Yes well, as I was saying, it would appear that when my DNA was taken from your forehead in order to clone me, some of the sweat you exerted in the battle contaminated the sample. We might not fully share DNA, but according to Foaly, enough was transferred in order to slightly manipulate mine. I could acquire magic by completing the ritual if I wished to, and furthermore I have developed what Foaly claims to be an Elven trait - he described it as a hyperactive kid on sweets, given a toy gun." This earned a scowl, which Artemis subsequently ignored.

"It would seem that all elves have the primal setting of combat coded into their very being, when your ancestors fought, that bio-memory was stored into the genes of all elves and now your body remembers basic combat skills. I suppose I should thank you, we both are aware how much trouble I seem to attract, even when I'm trying to be good! At least now I can run for my life for further than a metre without getting out of breath!"

Here Holly did laugh, softly at first but gaining volume, Artemis gave a quick turn-up of his lips, a faint smile barely detectable on his face as he watched his friend expressing her mirth. Suddenly he thought of everything he and his wonderful friend had done together, thinking back on their escapades and of paranoid centaurs and hairy little dwarves with enough gas in his stomach to fuel a hot air balloon; quickly, he too was laughing a loud, bellowing laugh, he and Holly leaning on each other for support.


End file.
